Unrequited
by stellarlies
Summary: Finny sufre de una extraña enfermedad llamada Hanahaki Byou, que se presenta cuando se sufre de un amor no correspondido. Ciel/Finny.
¿Qué tal? Tenía esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza durante semanas. Y al fin me senté a terminarlo y editarlo. Mi fic número 50 es un fic Ciel/Finny, YAY! Este fic está inspirado en un fic hidekane en inglés, que no logro encontrar. En cuanto lo encuentre edito el trabajo para agregarle la referencia. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Yana Toboso, Square Enix y toda esa gente, yo solo los tomo prestado porque no hay nada más fácil que trabajar con personajes que tú no perfilaste. Okno. Si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera, probablemente conociera a Daisuki Ono y tuviera su autógrafo enmarcado en mi pared.

Gracias por leer de antemano. =3

* * *

Enfermedad Hanahaki: una metáfora/enfermedad donde alguien empieza a vomitar flores/pétalos de flores por un amor no correspondido. La única cura es que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, o de alguna manera borrar todas las memorias de la persona amada.

* * *

 **Unrequited.**

* * *

Fue una calurosa tarde de verano el día en que Finnian pudo percatarse de su inexorable destino. Todos los sirvientes estaban afuera, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde; su amo mirándoles de lejos bajo una sombrilla mientras su mayordomo le servía una bebida fría.

Finny y Ciel encontraron sus miradas. El joven amo le dedicó una sonrisa (pequeña, diminuta, pero a menos que la mente de Finny estuviera imaginando cosas, allí estaba) que hizo sonrojar al jardinero. Afortunadamente, Ciel se volteó en ese momento para comunicarle quién sabe qué a Sebastián, por lo cual Finny no se delató a si mismo. Se tiró sobre el pasto, con las extremidades extendidas y un suspiro entre sus labios. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil dejar de actuar como idiota frente a su amo. En realidad, el problema no era actuar como idiota, era actuar como idiota de esa manera. Actuar como un idiota enamorado.

Se sentía algo nauseabundo, algo le estaba molestando en la garganta y trató de toser para librarse de esa sensación, para encontrarse con que tenía algo atascado en la garganta. Forzando un poco logró sacarlo, y al escupir en su mano se dio cuenta de que lo que le molestaba era un pétalo de rosa blanca.

 _Extraño, no recuerdo haberme tragado una sin querer recientemente._

Mey-Rin le preguntó si se sentía bien y él asintió rápidamente. La verdad es que se sentía bien, solo seguía teniendo esas nauseas diminutas, y esa sensación de irrupción en su garganta. Pero fingió estar perfecto para no preocupar a los demás. Lo hizo tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta, excepto el mayordomo, que rápidamente identificó el problema.

Ese mismo día, en cuanto pudo, Finny se escapó del trabajo para buscar alguna información en la biblioteca. Rara vez leía (aunque su copia de Cuentos Finianos ya estaba a punto de romperse de tantas re-leídas) así que le costaba un poco concentrarse. No encontraba nada que se asemejara a su condición, ni en los libros de enfermedades ni en los libros de flores. Ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto leer, pétalos saliendo de su garganta cada vez más frecuente.

—Finny, no vas a encontrar nada allí.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Sebastián?—dijo Finny, algo asustado. La verdad es que no entendía lo que le pasaba y ya temía en que necesitaría la ayuda de los demás, pero no quería preocupar a nadie.

—Pocas personas conocen la enfermedad que tienes, porque pocas personas la experimentan.

—Pero ¿qué me sucede?

—¿Estás enamorado, verdad?

Finny se sonrojó ¿por qué eso era importante? Sin embargo, si Sebastián lo preguntaba por algo era, así que asintió rápidamente.

— ¿Y piensas que esa persona no te va a corresponder?

—Estoy seguro de ello, señor.

A Sebastián realmente no le interesaba quién era el sujeto que Finny añoraba. Podría ser Mey-Rin o hasta el mismo joven amo, lo importante aquí era que Finny se librara de esa horrible flor en el pecho para que pudiera seguir trabajando.

—Como lo pensé. Verás Finny, tu enfermedad es muy rara. Básicamente, tu enamoramiento no correspondido hizo que creciera una flor en tu pecho. Finny, tienes que escucharme. Esa flor ocasionará que te debilites, hasta el punto en el que morirás. La única manera de quitarte la enfermedad es que borremos las memorias que tienes sobre esa persona, así la flor desaparecerá. No te preocupes, seguirás en la mansión, y las probabilidades de que te vuelvas a enamorar son muy bajas. Para tu suerte, existe un método para borrar tus memorias el cual yo soy capaz de proporcionarte, si solo me dices el nombre de la persona borraré...

—¡No! No... ¡no quiero que borres mis memorias del joven amo!

 _Ah, así que sí estaba enamorado del joven amo_. Sebastián sonrió, estaba seguro de que Finny cambiaría de opinión con el pasar de los días.

Finny se alejó corriendo de Sebastián. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a las flores de su joven amo porque no quería... no quería estar cerca de nadie en ese momento, nadie excepto de él. O de lo que se lo recordara.

Observó con ternura las rosas blancas, tan parecidas al joven amo, idénticas a las que su pecho despedía. Su pecho dolía, su corazón se estrujaba dentro de el. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y las nauseas que lo invadieron fueron tan inmensas que cayo al suelo en sus rodillas. Sujetando su estómago, trató de vomitar lo que le trancaba la garganta. Solía, dolía mucho, no solo físicamente. Tuvo que meterse unos dedos en la boca para poder sacar un pétalo atrapado en su garganta. Se alivió al sacarla, pero pronto más vinieron en camino. Sudor recorría su cara y recostándose se quedó dormido, exhausto.

Despertó en los brazos de Bard. No quiso abrir los ojos, lo único que supo antes de colapsar de nuevo fue que estaba siendo cargado, y que aparentemente estaban hablando de él varias voces.

—Tenemos que convencerlo de borrar sus memorias. Sebastián lo dijo, es la única forma de curarse de esa enfermedad rara.

—Sí Bard pero... él no va a querer hacer eso. Es algo triste pero... cuando estás enamorado... cuando estás enamorado, así duela muchísimo, lo menos que quieres es perder tus tiernas memorias con esa persona.

—Entiendo, Mey, pero no puedo soportar verlo así. Su cara estaba llena de flores cuando lo encontré, una vista tan hermosa para alguien que está sufriendo de una manera tan terrible. Más que una enfermedad parece una maldición.

—Solo digo, podemos tratar de convencerlo pero... no creo que funcione.

En efecto, no funcionó. Nada de lo que el resto de los sirvientes objetaba Finny lo tomaba en cuenta. No podía. Seguía trabajando lo mejor que podía, ocultándose del amo lo más que podía. Cuando Ciel lo invitaba a ver televisión, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo, embobarse con su bella cara antes de que pudiera contenerse, y toser lo más discreto posible para que él no se percatara de los pétalos.

—¿No hay nada, además de borrar sus memorias, que evite su muerte? Cada día está más débil.—preguntó Mey-Rin un día a Sebastián, mientras guindaban las sábanas recién lavadas.

—La manera obvia de curar cualquier amor no correspondido.

Mey-Rin frunció sus cejas en confusión. Sebastián respondió serenamente:

—Ser correspondido.

La realidad de la situación se asentó en los hombros de la sirvienta. No habría nada que hacer al respecto. Si Finny no quería olvidar, y no podía forzar ser correspondido, Finny pronto dejaría este mundo. Sollozando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejo de trabajar. Esta vez, Sebastián no le reclamó por estar flojeando.

Otoño pasó con apremio, y los sentimientos de Finny llegaron a su mayor auge durante esas fechas. Sentía su fin cerca, cada vez era más difícil respirar o incluso moverse, y por lo mismo, pasaba cada tiempo posible con su amo. El día cuando Ciel por fin se percató de que algo pasaba, estaban viendo el Conde Rabioso y Finnian tarareaba una canción del show, y aunque lucía extremadamente feliz, su cara estaba tan demacrada que era imposible no notarlo.

—¿Estás enfermo, Finny? ¿Qué tan grave es?—preguntó Ciel con preocupación en su voz.

Él se había dado cuenta de que Finny tenía semanas con alguna enfermedad, pero Sebastián no le había notificado nada y estaba confiado en que no era tan grave en ese caso. Era el trabajo de Sebastián estar pendiente de todo, y si se había descuidado en algo como esto le dejaría un pésimo sabor en la boca. Ciel se preocupaba mucho por Finny, era su sirviente favorito, y a pesar de que a veces era muy impulsivo para su gusto, era el más agradable y el sirviente en quien más confiaba. Sebastián incluido.

—Estoy bien, joven amo, no se preocupe. Me... me mejoraré pronto.

Ciel no se creía nada. La manera en que Finny tosía era extraña, parecía más como si tratará de sacar algo de su garganta que de un resfriado. En la noche, al confrontar a Sebastián, este le insistía que se recuperaría pronto, sin darle detalles. Cuando Sebastián se despidió de su amo por el día, fue a la habitación del jardinero.

—Tengo que decirle Sebastián, tengo que decirle, yo ya no puedo más con...

—¿Qué esperas que te conteste Finny? El joven amo por supuesto que no se siente de la misma manera por ti. Él es un hombre comprometido y además, tú eres otro varón. No sería correcto siquiera pensar en ello, Finny, y la única razón por la que nosotros no te hemos deportado es porque eres parte de la mansión. Incluso Bard tuvo que contener su asco al escuchar sobre ello...

—¿Bard piensa que estoy mal? pero... ¡pero yo nunca quise enamorarme del señor Ciel!—gritó Finny con lágrimas en los ojos, vomitando más pétalos a los pies de Sebastián seguido de eso—. No es mi culpa...

—Quizás... pero eso no quita el hecho de que no le debes decir al joven amo sobre ello.

—Eso significa... ¿significa que la única manera es...?

—Exacto.

Finny negó suavemente. Cerró su puerta con delicadeza, casi sin hacer ruido y se recostó en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño rápidamente para no tener que seguir pensando, sin éxito. Cientos de imágenes del amo estaban en su cabeza. Cientos de escenarios donde imaginaba que su señor le correspondía.

Empezaban con Finny tímidamente acercándose a Ciel, quien estaba trabajando en su escritorio. No lograba concretar nada al hablar, tartamudeaba y se confundía. De repente Ciel se levantaba, sonriendo levemente, y lo agarraba de las manos, acariciándole con su pulgar. Acercaba su boca a la suya, poniéndose en puntillas, y le daba un beso. Un beso con la boca cerrada, un beso inocente y tierno, un beso que a pesar de lo superficial hacía que el cuerpo de Finny se volviera gelatina.

Aquellos delirios le hacían pasar malas noches en desvelo, ese día no sería la excepción. Afuera, en el pasillo, Sebastián podía saborear la desesperación del chico, su lengua inconscientemente relamió sus labios. Si tan solo no estuviera atado a una mucho mejor presa... _Ah_... no importa. Lo único que tenía que hacer por los momentos es evitar que el joven se enterase de este asunto. Solo traería problemas a su amo, él no tenía que enterarse de algo como esto, podría perturbar su alma de una manera incómoda. Persuadir a los sirvientes para que ellos convencieran a Finny de borrar sus memorias sonaba mucho más simple que inmiscuir a su señor en tales asuntos. Se alejó para su cuarto con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Llegó el invierno, y Finny apenas había logrado llegar. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, hacía unos días que no podía trabajar de la fatiga. Los vómitos eran cada vez más constantes y tenía delirios cada vez más vívidos. Los sirvientes ya no hallaban que hacer para convencer a Finny de que borrara sus memorias, y ya solo podían llorar por su destino. Ciel bajó él mismo hacia su habitación, cansado de las evasiones de Sebastián sobre el asunto. Al encontrar a todos los sirvientes alrededor del Finny, supo que había sido un error gigantesco estar tan confiado de Sebastián en este caso.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Finny?

El silencio resonó en la habitación. Nadie se atrevió a contestar, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar si lo revelaban. ¿Aceleraría la enfermedad del chico? Compartieron unas miradas entre sí, mientras Ciel batía su pie impacientemente. No les dio tiempo de resolver nada, Sebastián apareció prontamente, tratando de convencer a Ciel de que se tranquilizara.

En un impulso, los despidió a todos y le ordenó a Sebastián que se asegurase de que nadie les molestara. Con una mirada despidió a Snake, quien estaba limpiándole el sudor de la frente al enfermo con un pañito húmedo. Escuchó a las serpientes sisear enojadas, pero no sucedió nada, él simplemente salió de la habitación como se le fue indicado. Ciel cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama del jardinero moribundo, sentándose en la cama con cuidado para no exaltarlo.

—¿Cómo estás, Finny?

—Mi señor... ¿es usted?

—Sí, soy yo. Finny ¿qué sucede? No debí despedirlos así pero Sebastián se niega a decirme que te sucede. ¿Qué enfermedad tienes? ¿Es grave?

Finny muerde sus labios, empapado de sudor mientras tiembla levemente. Su visión no está perfecta pero la cara de preocupación de su joven amo rompe su alma. Al ser más constantes los vómitos, antes de poder responder expide pétalos de flores sobre su regazo, y esta vez no hay nadie que los limpie.

Ciel abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Lo siento... joven amo... Debí decírselo hace semanas... Supongo que ahora ya no importa. Al menos podré morir en paz...

—¿Morir? ¿A qué te...?

—Lo amo, señor. Lo amo con todo el corazón. Estoy enamorado de usted. Tanto así que por lo visto... bueno, por lo visto...—. Un ataque lo volvió a agarrar, llenándose toda la cara de pétalos esta vez—. Tengo una enfermedad donde voy a morir por ello—. Se rió levemente. No le caí mal morir por su amo, no la verdad, pero si algo le molestaba era el gesto de frustración y de confusión en la cara de su señor.

—No entiendo yo...

—No se preocupe amo. No se lo quería decir para no molestarlo. El señor Sebastián solo estaba cumpliéndome esa pequeña petición. No tiene porqué responder pero... sí quiero decirle algo. Gracias, por todo...—. Volvió a vomitar, pero esta vez se recuperó rápidamente—. Gracias por cambiarne de número 12 a Finnian. Gracias por darme un hogar. Gracias por ser tan maravilloso que no pude evitar enamorarme.

Ciel estaba conmocionado. ¡Finny no podía estar diciendo la verdad! Él no... él no era maravilloso en lo absoluto, y Finny no debería estar muriendo por él, esto no debería estar pasando. Estaba confundido, y Finnian cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Ciel se agitó.

—Finny. ¡Finny! ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, amo solo déjeme... déjeme dormir un poco.

Ciel empezó a temblar. Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer... ¿Finny se moriría realmente por su culpa? No, eso no podía estar pasando. Le tocó el cuello para revisar su pulso pero no encontraba nada, y Finny ya no estaba respirando.

Ciel llamó a Sebastián en gritos, limpiándose la lágrima que se le escapó en ese momento. Todos los sirvientes entraron en el cuarto tras él. Sebastián analizaba con escrutinio al chico, mientras los demás estallaban en lágrimas. Bard abrazaba a Mey-Rin, quién lloraba en su pecho, mientras Tanaka estaba en una esquina sin hacer ningún ruido, y a su lado, Snake, cuya cascada de lágrimas no hacía despedía ningún ruido excepto el que producían sus serpientes.

Ciel seguía igual de atónito. Su mente no procesaba bien la situación, todo eran gritos y colores moviéndose rápidamente. De repente, sentía algo atascado en su garganta. Trató de toser para liberarse de la sensación, solo para observar como un pétalo de girasol salía de su boca para aterrizar en su mano.


End file.
